Vehicles are commonly equipped with signal lights. Brake lights, for example, when illuminated, indicate that brakes have been applied in the vehicle. Turn signal lights, when flashing, indicate that a vehicle may be intending to make a left or a right turn. Reverse lights, when illuminated, indicate that a vehicle is in reverse gear. Specialty vehicles, such as commercial vehicles, emergency vehicles, construction, and maintenance vehicles commonly include additional signal lights such as warning lights. In some vehicles, multiple warning lights are positioned in a light bar that is affixed to a vehicle, and the warning lights of the light bar are configured to illuminate or flash in a coordinated manner.